


You Ate My Pie?!

by MilkySunflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkySunflowers/pseuds/MilkySunflowers
Summary: The Reader eats Dean’s pie and he gets very reasonably upset.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	You Ate My Pie?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic was inspired by a dialogue prompt by @clean-prompts on tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: milkysumflowers  
> Wattpad: Milky5unfl0wer5

You had been sitting in the Bunker’s kitchen all morning, debating whether or not to sign off on your death wish.

What death wish you may ask?

Well, Sam had come back from the grocery store with pie, Dean’s favorite pie to be exact.

It had been sitting out on the counter, tempting you. It’s golden crust looking extra crispy and delicious.

The cherry filling glazed over so perfectly that it’s reflecting the lights in the kitchen in the just the right way that’s making your mouth water.

The sweet aroma that found it’s way to your nose no matter where you were in the bunker, were you seriously about to risk your livelihood for a slice of pie?

_Yes._

You crept across the kitchen, keeping an eye out for a certain hunter. As you approached the heavenly desert that sat upon the kitchen counter you took slowly took a knife to it. Taking the slice you took a bite, then another one, and another one. And soon after the whole pie was gone, leaving nothing but a f ew crumbs and the tin left. It had dawned on you, you ate the entire pie, you ate Dean’s pie; and that’s something that _no one_ got away with.

Before you could get caught red handed by the pie obsessed Winchester, you decided to flee the scene of the crime. Getting rid of any evidence you practically ran to your room, ignoring the strange looks from Sam and Cas.

~~~~

With a full belly and a surprisingly quiet Bunker you were beginning to drift into the arms of sweet sweet sleep. Wrapped in a thick comforter and in an odd, yet comfortable, position you had practically forgotten about the sin you had committed mere hours prior. Unfortunately before you could fully fall into a deep slumber you heard crashing sounds coming from the kitchen. Quickly sitting up, you felt your heart race a mile per minute. Feeling it drum against your chest you throw your thick sheets off of you, knowing what was coming your way. 

It was a race against time as you desperately ran to lock your door to keep the fuming hunter headed your way out. You barely made it as Dean tried to burst your door open, you pushing against it with all your weight to lock it.

“I know you ate my pie, damnit!” He grunted out, struggling against the door. You could feel the fury oozing from his every pore, you had _really_ done it now.

“Come on Dean! Dean-o, Dee, my good ol’ pal.... no? Well it was worth a try!” You manage out, slowly loosing the struggle over the door. Your feet slipping against the cold floor of the bunker and your sweaty palms betraying your grip on the door knob. “Dude how can you be mad at me!!! It was some good pie!”

**“I’m going to kill you!”** He snarled as soon as he heard you admit to your crimes, using the last of his might to give one last huge push against the door. You fell back and landed harshly on your butt, you looked up to Dean, seeing him stand fiercely in the door way. An edge to his eyes, the same edge he gets when he’s on a hunt. You were in deep shit now. Yet, because you’re you, you decided to challenge him. He wouldn’t actually hurt you over pie!

**“Ha! I’d like to see you try–no, wait–crap! Stop I-I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean it!”** You had quickly began to retract your challenge to large man as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. Thrashing in his rip only resulted in it restricting further around your body. So you began to hit his behind.

“Dean!! Let me down! It’s just pie, man! I’ll buy you another one, please, I didn’t mean ittttt...” You exclaim between assaults to his backside. 

“If it’s just pie then I guess it’s just your freedom, isn’t it???” He simply stated, you could _see_ the shit eating grin on his face. Deciding you had no other choice than to give up, you did. After all, what’s the worse that could happen?


End file.
